


Disruption

by LolaLee



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLee/pseuds/LolaLee
Summary: After an extended absence, Elsa's sister, Anna, comes to stay with her in the city. How will Anna fit into the life Elsa has carefully built for herself? And what will Elsa do when the feelings she has concealed for so long, bubble to the surface?





	Disruption

"Ring, ring, ring..." 

Elsa grunted, lunging at the nightstand with only the sparse light coming in from the window, to guide her movements. "Hello." She made no attempt to hide her annoyance at having been disturbed at whatever hour it happened to be. Olaf wiggled lazily away from the movement, quickly regaining his prior state of comfort. 

"Elsa, hi," the relieved voice on the other end was immediately recognized. Anxiety rose in Elsa's chest. 

"Is everything okay? Is it Kai and Gerda?" With the most competitive part of the season just around the corner, it was the wrong time for catastrophe to strike. 

"No, Elsa," Anna took a nervous breath, signalling there was a different problem to attend to. "But something…I’m… is it okay if I stay with you, just for-

“Yes, of course,” Elsa yawned, “You're always welcome here.” Why would Anna ask such a thing? Why did she need an answer in the middle of the night? 

The red head let out a shaky breath. "I'm so happy you said that. I really don't know..." she sounded on the verge of tears. 

"Of course," Elsa said sympathetically. There was an announcement in the background. "Where are you?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. Though annoyed, the blonde could hardly say she was surprised. ‘Act first, think later,’ had practically been the motte of her sister’s childhood. 

"I'm on the train. I’ll be in town in ten minutes. It's okay, I can- 

Elsa didn’t doubt, arriving at the apartment independently, had been her sister’s actual intention. Unfortunately, it had left the realm of possibilities some time after eleven o’clock. “No, you can't. It's too far to walk and none of the buses run at this hour. I'm coming to get you."

It had been months, possibly longer, since the two sisters had spent any meaningful time together. The official excuse, was Elsa’s demanding schedule. It didn’t occur to the blonde; her sister could have changed in that time. The red head owned a part of Elsa’s mind. Varying amounts of time each day were spent thinking of Anna, imagining things the two of them might do together. Because of this, the absence of contact had not felt as substantial. 

Her most recent phone call to Kai and Gerda had been only a week earlier. They had said Anna was ‘fine.’ Were they mistaken? Or had something gone terribly wrong over the course of that week? 

The train station lacked its daytime urgency. Only a few people could be seen making their way to the platforms, the rest were sitting lethargically at the various benches. Anna was not difficult to spot; hunched beneath the listings, in a thick jacket. She had bloodshot eyes and a painfully pink nose. She was also noticeably thinner since there last encounter. 

The red head was quick to wrap her arms around her sister’s waist, burying her face in Elsa’s long blonde locks. Elsa returned the gesture. Even given the ominous circumstances, she couldn’t help but enjoy the embrace, not realising till that moment how much she had craved the contact. 

Regardless of external changes, the fact of it being Anna’s body had not changed. There was an odd fullness felt during such embraces; a feeling she had never quite been able to match with Tiana. 

“Let’s get you home,” said Elsa, reluctantly pulling away. 

Anna nodded. 

There was a demanding squawk when they entered the dwelling. “Who’s this?” coed Anna, bending down to let the indignant ball of white fluff sniff her hand. 

“That’s Olaf,” informed Elsa, smiling slightly at her pet’s propensity for seeking out attention. Although she could hardly blame him for enjoying Anna’s attention.

Elsa helped her sister out of her thick jacket. “Are you hungry?” She asked patiently. 

From Anna’s expression, she knew her sister wanted to decline the offer, she also Anna had never been able to argue with an empty stomach. The blonde directed her to a bowl of couscous and a left-over pork chop in the fridge. 

“Wait. Are you still a vegetarian?” Asked Elsa, remembering Gerda’s irritation at the red head’s dietary preference. 

“Nope.” Anna smiled gratefully. Elsa dished her out a double portion and poured her a glass of water, knowing the younger girl often craved the feeling of being taken care of. 

The couscous and the pork chop disappeared relatively quickly. 

Neither inquired after the sleeping arrangements. What reason was there to question to sisters sharing a bed for a night? 

Elsa pulled a pyjama top from the top drawer of her wardrobe. “Feel this.” She rubbed her fingers over the fabric allowing for Anna to do the same.

“It’s so soft,” Her sister exclaimed. 

“You can wear it to bed,” Elsa smiled, “if you like,” she added quickly. 

Anna’s expression morphed seeming at once sad. “It’s beautiful,” she said quietly. 

Upon request, Elsa turned around for Anna to change. In the past neither of them had shown that level of modesty. Elsa, rationed, the change had come from there added maturity. She dared not question Anna directly, for fear of seeming overly interested. 

Initially, Elsa had felt as if the garment had been specially designed for herself. It was easily the most flattering of her tops. Seeing it displayed on Anna, she knew the red head to be its true owner. 

Anna left the room. Presumably for the bathroom. After three minutes Elsa began to worry. Surely it couldn’t take that long. Had her sister gone home? 

She found Anna hunched over the fridge sobbing silently. Elsa clasped her waist from behind. Which only seemed to make her sister feel worse. Evidently Elsa did share her sister’s ability to put people at ease. 

“Anna, what’s wrong?” 

“I ruined it,” she let out between sobs. 

“Ruined what? What did you ruin?” Dread built in Elsa’s stomach. 

“Your top.” 

“Let me see.” She distanced herself. White liquid, presumably milk, was spilt across the garment. “It’s okay,” she reassured running her hands along Anna forearm. “It’s just milk, I’m sure it’ll come out.” 

“I ruin everything.” 

“That’s not true. And it wouldn’t matter if it was true. I care more about you than some stupid thing. You could ruin the whole apartment. I wouldn’t care.” Elsa knew she had to be careful not to say anything beyond sisterly affection. 

“I just…I don’t… 

“I’m sure It’ll be okay, whatever it is. Everything’ll seem better when you’re better rested. Just like when we were kids.” 

“I’m still as stupid as when we were kids.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Elsa was shocked at her sister’s utterances. Although Anna had always had a slight knack for self-deprecation it was never to the extent Elsa was witnessing tonight. “I mean,” Elsa tried to backtrack, knowing her tone had not helped the situation, “I always thought self-loathing was my thing.” There was a moment of silence. “I’m tired. I’m sure you’re tired. Why don’t we soak the top and I’ll get you a different one so that you can have something to sleep in.” Elsa moved the jug of milk from the counter to the fridge. Anna left for a moment and came back wearing a different top. “Really, it’s okay. I’m sure it’ll come out.” Elsa rubbed her sister’s cheek. 

“Yeah. I was just…it’s been a long day.”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Having both changed into clean sleepwear, the two sisters climbed cautiously under Elsa’s bed covers. 

The frame was not quite the appropriate size for two people. It was the main reason romantic rendezvous were usually spent at Tiana’s apartment. It occurred to Elsa she would have to introduce her girlfriend to her sister while Anna was still in town, although there was no telling how long the visit would last. Elsa glanced over at her sister. Even in her relaxed state, it was horribly apparent that something was wrong. Elsa needed to know what had happened. Otherwise she wouldn’t be able to sleep properly, which would mean a sub-par performance at work. 

“Snowflake, what happened?” She asked concernedly. 

“I’ve been so stupid,” said Anna smiling weekly. 

“Anna don’t- 

“It’s true. I thought all the problems I was having with Hans. If I could show him that I loved him, they could go away. God, who even thinks like that?” 

“What problems?” Elsa had only met Hans once or possibly twice. There was something in the way he presented himself that she had felt a vague disdain for. Apart from a few mostly positive comments from Gerda, that was all she knew of him. 

“He didn’t have a good childhood. It’s like he never learned how to be in a good relationship.”

“What does that mean? Anna,” Elsa was getting agitated, not having been prepared for the turn the conversation had taken, “Did he get…physical with you?”

“Yes,” Anna said calmly, in an attempt to keep the situation from escalating, “but only a few times. That wasn’t the worst part of the relationship.”

“What could be worse than-unless he-oh god, Anna, did he-

“No, no, he would never anything like that.”

“Good,” Elsa said resolutely, “he’ll put up less resistance when I emasculate him.” She sat up from bed. 

“Elsa don’t.” Anna grabbed her sister’s arm. 

“I’m not going to literally-

“I know but, please, I need you calm right now.”

Elsa felt a touch of annoyance. Even for Anna it seemed a touch inconsiderate to ride into town in the middle of the night, recount tales of domestic abuse and then expect that she remain calm. 

Else let out a long exhale, in an attempt to quell her rage. However, enraging, it was important she know as much as possible about the situation. She did not intend to fail protecting Anna a second time.

“Please continue.” 

Anna sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. “It wasn’t always bad. He could be so fun and so charming. Our first date, he took me to this really ritzy sushi place. We practically spent the whole night laughing together. There was a lot of stuff like that. It felt like love at first sight.” Anna smiled nostalgically. 

It felt strange to Elsa, knowing there was such a large part of Anna’s life her sister had previously been in the dark about. It was almost as if she were listening to a stranger. 

“But, it was like, there was this whole other side to him. When Raps was in town, all he could think was I was cheating. We’d get into these long fights about it. In the end, I wound up barely seeing her. He’d also get finicky about certain things. The dishing needed to be put away a particular way, if they weren’t put away that way, I’d have to do everything again from scratch.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” said Elsa quietly. 

“I chose it. All of it,” Anna explained with a maturity Elsa could hardly remember in her sister. 

“Why did you leave? What pushed you over the edge?” 

Anna took a deep breath. “Do remember, that time I broke the vase? The one that was mom’s favourite. Do you remember what you told me?” 

”I remember snapping at you for it,” Elsa replied, hoping that her laterally thinking sister would not stray too far from the topic at hand. 

“After that, do you remember what you said to me?” 

Elsa smiled, recalling what had happened next. “I told you, you were my sister and I’d love you no matter what.” 

”Is it still true?” 

“Of course, it is.” She rubbed her sister’s back. “Will you please tell me what is going on, the suspense is getting to me.” 

“I left because it’s not just going to be me anymore.” 

Elsa’s brow furrowed at the cryptic response. “What does that mean?” 

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
